


Beg for pleasure

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working as Mr. Galavans secretary. Ever since Oswald Cobblepot started having meeting with Galavan, you developed a crush on him but Oswald is too inexperienced with women to notice this. After every meeting, Oswald is very angry, but after this last meeting, it is worse then ever. What you do not know is that Galavan have taken Oswald 's mother and blackmails him to do his dirty work. Oswald decides it is time to do something to find his mother. Maybe you can be of assistance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You walked along the dark streets of Gotham late in the evening. You were on your way home after a long day at work. It was the middle of summer so it was pretty hot outside. The black pencil skirt you wore hugged tightly around the curves of your hips and the sleeveless shirt had some of the buttons opened so you showed just the right amount of cleavage. You hold on tight to your purse and looked straight ahead without looking at anyone you passed by. You had been robbed of your purse more them once and you knew if you tried to be invisible by not look at anyone, you could make it home safely. You took a deep sigh as you started to get a headache. As Mr. Galavans secretary you had lots of paperwork and phone calls to do since he started campaigning for mayor. You really didn`t like working for him, you knew he was a very bad man, but you couldn`t be picky when it came to work. You had no education and you had to pay for your bills and rent.

As you walked down the streets you started remembering the meeting Mr. Galavan had earlier today and you started to blush. You had been sitting at your desk as usual outside Mr. Galavans office. You were working on the computer when you heard the door open. You did not look up at once but you heard the very recognizable shuffle as the person walked towards your desk. You knew right away who it was and you felt yourself starting to blush before you looked up at the man and met his icy blue eyes. Those eyes…it felt like the bored right in to the very core of your soul. It was like he instantly knew each and every one of your secrets. Suddenly you felt very naked in front of him, your breath hitched and you could feel you blush even more. “Shit” you knew all too well how red you became when you blushed and you knew for sure your face would practically beam like a traffic light now. Ever since the first time this man came to meet Mr. Galavan you found yourself more and more attractive to him. You knew that most people didn`t find him attractive at all, they even found him to be disgustful and ugly. And you knew what everyone called him, ”Penguin”, because of the way he looked and walked. You thought it was very disrespectful and crude to call another human being such things. To you he was perfect. All the way from the curve of his lips, to his beaklike nose up too his stunning blue eyes. He smiled politely at you “oh, that smile, it`s like he is thinking of all kinds of mischief he could do” you thought, before he said with that smooth and raspy voice that send shivers down your spine:  
“Hello Miss Y/N. Mr. Galavan wanted to see me” He said this with clenched teeth and a vicious, angry look in his eyes.  
You gulped hard and focused very hard to form the words on your lips.  
“Y..yes. O..of course Mr. Cobblepot” you stammered and pressed the button on the intercom.  
Oswald looked down at you and wondered why you where so red and stumbled over your words. Your eyes fluttered as you didn`t look him directly in the eyes. “She is probably scared of me” Oswald thought to himself and chuckled softly. You looked up quickly at him again and wondered why he laughed softly to himself. Then you spoke in to the intercom.  
“Mr. Galavan?”  
“Yes”  
“M…Mr. Cobblepot is here to see you” you said and smiled nervously up to Oswald. Oswald smiled kindly back at you “Maybe she will calm down if i smile to her” he thought. But he saw you took your gaze again and, if it where possible, got even redder in the face. He took the time to study your appearance. From the first time he saw you he thought that you were the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. From your exquisite kissable lips, to your mesmerizing E/C eyes and all the way up to the glowing H/C hair that fell with flowing locks on your shoulders. He took a glance at your cleavage and felt his cock twitch. He started to shift his legs to try and shake it off, but it really didn`t work. “Fuck” he thought, he knew a girl like you would never be attracted to him (or any other girls for that matter) so it was not like he got nervous around you or anything, but he would not let himself loose his control just because of some girl. He got abrupted from his thoughts when he heard Mr. Galavans voice.  
“Of course, send him in”.  
“Y…you can go in now” you said to Oswald. You cursed yourself because you could not stop tripping over your words. Oswald nodded and shuffled to Mr. Galavans door, opened it and went inside. Finally you could breathe out. You leaned against the backrest and tilted your head backwards.

Meanwhile, inside the office, Oswald was forced in to doing one more thing for Galavan since his mother was taken. He swore to himself he was going to find a way to find his mother. “Do we have an agreement?” Galavan asked. Oswald shot an angry glance at Galavan and then gave him an icy smile “Of course” Oswald said and bowed his head down.  
”Is not like a really have a choice, is it?” he said grumpily. Galavan just gave Oswald a smug smile. “You have to be finished by tomorrow night”.

You jumped in the chair when Oswald suddenly opened the door and burst out of the office. He had a ferocious and grim look on his face and didn`t even shot a glance at you when he passed by in a quick and shuffled pace. You looked at the closed door after he left the building and wondered why he was so angry. But then again he was always angry after his meetings with Mr. Galavan.  
You wore awoken from your thoughts when you passed two people arguing and yelling at each other. The grip on your purse got a little tighter and you hurried your steps towards the alley you had to walk through to get to your apartment. When you rounded the corner to the alley you saw that most of the streetlights where broken. You stopped for a while just to check that no one was behind you and then started walking further into the alley. The sound of your high heels echoed trough the alley. You could feel your heartbeat quicken when you all of the sudden felt very nervous. It felt like you were being watched. “Stop it, you walk this streets every day, you are just being ridiculous”, you insured yourself. But you had to watch one more time behind you just to be sure no one was there. And of course there wasn`t. When you turned your head forward again you stared up into the darkest pair of eyes you had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello Miss___. My name is Victor Zsasz.” The tall, bald man said standing very close and staring down at you. “My boss really needs to talk to you.” Staring back up at the man your legs were frozen to the ground. Victor Zsasz, you heard of him and what kind of “work” he did. “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it`s up to you.” Victor said with a grin. With that your eyes grow wider. Waking up from your frozen state you twirled around and started running from this intimidating man. With a smirk Victor chuckled to himself.  
“Lucky for me, they always choose the hard way.” With only a few steps taken you felt strong arms grabbing you from behind. You started screaming but Victor pressed his hand over your mouth. ”Now we can`t have none of that, little girl.” He scuffed. Feeling his hands on your mouth made you bite down. “Ow, fuck you little bitch!” He shouted. “Oh, you`re gonna regret that.” Victor said sternly with a smirk on his lips. Panicking you wriggled around in his grip trying to get loose but suddenly felt a sharp pain on your head and everything went black.

“Ohh, God, my head hurts”. Still in a daze you began to open your eyes. “What the hell happened?” Right now you couldn`t remember anything after your walk home. Your vision was a little blurry but you could see the contour of furniture so you figured you were home in your apartment. “Why am I sitting in this chair and sleeping?” You could see a little more clearly now and panicked. “Where am I?” Seated in a chair in the middle of a room there was not a lot of other furniture, only a desk at one of the walls and next to it a bed. Preparing to get up you realized you couldn`t move. Looking down you saw that your feet were tied to the chair and the panic heightened. Trying to untie them you realized that your hands were also bound. The panic was now at full speed and you started to shake your whole body trying to get loose. 

 

“Well look who woke up.” You heard a deep voice behind you. Recognizing it you froze and all your memories of what happened came back to you. With fear in your eyes and heavy breath you couldn`t move a muscle. Hearing Victor’s footstep approach you, your feared eyes glanced at him when he walked to stand in front of you. Gulping hard you took the courage to look up at him. He just stood there staring at you. “Hello again Miss___.”  
“W…What do you want from me?” You said shakily. With a sly smile Victor replied “Oh, it`s not me who wants something from you.” With that he looked behind you and after a few seconds you heard someone else walk up to you.

There was no mistaking who it was when you heard the shuffle approach from behind. Not daring to look up at Oswald your breath became heavier as he stood next to Victor.  
“Hello Miss___.” He said with his raspy voice and a smile on his lips. “I`m truly sorry for this but I really need to talk to you.” You looked puzzled up at him. Then you became irritated.  
“Well, you could have just asked me.” You said bitterly. He looked back at you with a smug smile. “By all means miss, but Victor did gave you a choice, didn`t he? Huh?” Oswald said and bent down towards you. His smug manner really stirred you up and suddenly you felt bold. “Well, had you gone with him if you met him in a dark alley late in the evening?” You said cockily. Oswald stood up again and chuckled at you.

“Did you hear that Victor?” Oswald looked at Victor with tilted head and grinned. Victor grinned back at him and then stared at you with his dark eyes.  
“She didn`t want to go with you, even though you asked her so nicely. Isn’t that rude of her?” “Yes, that is very rude of her.” Victor replied.  
Frightened you looked at the two men. Then you closed your eyes, feeling tears build up behind your eyelids. “O my god, what are they going to do with me.” Ever since waking up in this chair and Oswald revealed himself you had not once thought of your feelings for him. But now those emotions started to slip back into your mind. “Why is he doing this?” 

Admitting to yourself, you always liked a little bit of danger in men, but this was just too much. Swallowing hard, you opened your tearful eyes and asked one more time “What do you want from me?” When Oswald saw the tears in your eyes he actually got concerned for you. Seeing it in his eyes you got confused. “Does he care about me?” You wondered. “No, of course he doesn’t.” “I need some information from you, something about Galavan.” Oswald said firmly. You looked confused at him. “I…I don’t know so much about him, nothing important anyway.” With a smug smile he looked back at you. “Well, everyone now something that is worth something to someone else.” “N…no I really don’t know anything.” Your voice trembled. This whole situation started to feel very frightening. You jolted in the chair when Oswald all of the sudden slammed down his hand on the armrest. He bent down his head so his nose were only inches from yours with a vicious look in his eyes and pursed lips. Feeling his closeness made you gulp hard, your breathing to hitch and a heat creeping up your face. He put his hand down his pocket and took something out. Your eyes widened when you saw a folding knife in his hand.

“Now, I am really sorry it has to come to this, but you see I have no choice.” Oswald hissed.  
“I really don’t want to hurt a woman, but mother means everything to me.” Confused and scared you looked at him as he lifted the knife, fold it up and tapped it above your chest when he calmly said “And… her…safety…most…come…first!”  
“P..please I don’t know anything.” You quivered as your bottom lip shuddered. Fear wasn`t the only thing that made you shiver. Hated to admit it to yourself but Oswald`s confidence and powerfulness actually aroused you. The desire made your eyes darken and the breathing heavier. Oswald saw the dark gaze in your eyes but do to his inexperience with women he only assumed it was fear. Victor on the other recognized the gaze all too well. He smirked down at you and said cheekily “Well, this is starting to get really interesting.”  
Oswald turned his head towards Victor “What are you talking about?” Victor looked back at him. “Don’t you see it? That look in her eyes.” Oswald looked confused at Victor and then at you. Not wanting to reveal your lust you took down your gaze. “Of course I can see that she is scared” Oswald declared. Victor chuckled at Oswald. “Wow, Penguin, are you really that inexperienced with women? Have you never been with one or what?” Victor mocked. Oswald`s face turned red, his jaw clenched and his eyes got a murderous look. 

“Shut up” he spitted and then looked into your eyes. For a moment you thought you saw a glimpse of insecurity in his blue eyes. But just like that it was gone. Astonished you looked back at him “Haven’t he ever been with a woman?” You found that very hard to believe.  
“What are you talking about?” Oswald asked again. “How can she be anything but scared?” He said now with curiosity in his voice. Victor grinned at Oswald.  
“Well you see, some women like a little bit of roughness, it really turns them on.” He said sultry. Closing your eyes you couldn`t believe where this conversation was going. Oswald just looked surprised at Victor and then at you. Your eyes were open now but you didn`t dare to look back at him, afraid to expose your desire and this conversation stirred you up even more. Feeling the familiar tingle between your legs, you tried squeezing your thighs together but it didn`t work since your feet were tied respectively to the chair. Oswald looked at you, he couldn`t quite believe the things Victor said. Victor continued to speak while he approached you “Tell me, little girl, is it the knife that got you all worked up, hm?” He got no reaction from you. “Or is it the fact that Oswald is holding the knife?” Now Victor got the reaction he wanted. Your fluttering eyes glanced up at him and you felt your face heat up. Victor chuckled. “Did you see that Oswald? She want`s you. Don`t you little girl? You want Oswald to fuck you really hard, right here and right now, don`t you?” Feeling your heart race you didn`t know where to look and your pussy ached so hard with lust at Victor`s words. It almost became unbearable to breathe as it came out in small puffs. 

While Victor was talking, Oswald stood up and watched in disbelief at you, not believing his ears. You couldn`t possible feel this way for him, could you? Even if it could be true, it made no difference. You were here for one reason only. So he could get information about his mother`s whereabouts, nothing else. Oswald snapped at Victor. ”Stop this nonsense Victor. We need to get to business and find out what she knows about my mother.”  
Victor smirked at him. “You know Oswald, they are other ways to torture someone without inflicting pain.” When he said those words you started to wonder where this situation was going, although you had some idea. And it made you soaking wet.

Now Oswald looked very frustrated, rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. “What Victor!”  
Victor smiled devilishly, approached you and crouched in front of you. He put his big, warm hands on your shins and started to caress them while looking in to your eyes with a now dark, lustful gaze. With no control over your own body a whimper escaped your parted lips. Now Oswald looked at the two of you in chock “W…what do you mean?” His voice stuttered.  
Victor smirked up at you. “Well, we could make her beg for pleasure. Teas her, make her squirm under our touch, denying her release until she is begging for it. And it that moment I believe she will tell you what she knows, only so that she will get the pleasure she so deeply desires. Isn’t that so, little girl?” Wriggling you licked your lips and looked up at Oswald with dark, lustful eyes. He now saw that it was more than fear in them and felt his cock twitch. Oswald looked back at you with parted lips and you saw his ice blue eyes darkened.  
“Do it.” He said firmly to Victor. 

Gasping you look back at Victor when he slowly draws his hands up your legs. Biting down on your lips you let out a moan. You didn`t know which moment made you forget your fear for Victor, but now he got you more aroused then you have ever felt in your whole life. And he haven`t even done so much yet. Abruptly he stops and you whimpered at the loss of his touch. Smirking he took out a knife from his pocket. Before you got the time to be scared, he cut you loose from the rope that tied your ankles and started caressing your legs again. He got to the hem of your skirt, grabbed it forcefully and pulled it off in one swift move. Then he parted your legs and started caressing your inner thighs. Soon his fingers grazed lightly against your white silk panties and you gasped. Victor could see how wet you were from the dark spot on your panties and he chuckled. “Such a filthy little girl you are, so wet for us already.” He said huskily. He then grabbed your panties and pulled them off, leaving your lower body exposed to the two men. Oswald stood there with his now throbbing cock inside his pants, ogling at your naked sex, not knowing what to do. 

Victor on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing, licking and kissing his way up your legs. Every now and then he bit down on your skin, making you whimper. Finally he was so near your dripping pussy that he could smell your scent and it was intoxicating. Victor`s dick was so hard right now it was pounding against his slacks. He had to restrain himself from not fucking you mercilessly right there and now. Instead he looked up at you and saw your panting lips and heavy eyelids and he knew he had you right where he wanted. In an instant he pulled his hands under your buttocks, lifted them up, put your legs over his shoulders and plunged his tongue into your dripping pussy. Panting you stuttered. “O..ohh..fuck”. Victor altered between licking and kissing your folds to dive his tongue in to your moist hole. Every now and then he concentrated on flicking his tongue over your clit. And every time you were about to come he abruptly stopped, making you tremble and whimper. Oh, it felt so fucking good and Victor made magic happen with his tongue. “Oh, god he is good”. Shit, soon you couldn`t take it anymore. You needed to come. As Victor softly licked at your folds you looked up at Oswald and saw him gawking at you with desire. 

“Please Oswald.” You begged. “Please, I need you to touch me.” When you said those words it was like a primal craving came over Oswald. Like a wild beast he took his knife and ripped open your shirt exposing your white push-up bra. In chock and arousal you gasped at Oswald`s sudden action. When Oswald saw your bra his hand started to shake and he licked his lips, the sight of it made him feel insecure about what to do next. “Please, Oswald!” Hearing your sweet begs fueled his lust once more. He placed the knife between your breasts, cut the bra in half and your breast sprung free. Oswald just glared at your big perky breast and erected nipples that screamed to be touch by him. He slowly moved his hands to embrace them and the moment his hands touch your breasts he let out a deep, animalistic growl. He flicked his thumbs over your nipples and you growled back, the feeling of Oswald finally touching you too good to be true. Oswald looked at you, not believing he could make those sounds come out of a woman. He decided to get a little bolder. Ignoring the pain is his leg he kneeled beside you and flicked his tongue over your nipple. 

“Oswald!” You gasped in pleasure. He smirked a little, encourage by your sounds and started sucking and biting on your nipples. You could feel you were getting close, with Victor doing magic with his tongue and Oswald indulging on your breasts. “Please… please…i need to come.” You shuddered. With those words Oswald stopped his sweet torture, but Victor continued his gentle licking making you yearn for more. “Then you have to tell me what you know about my mother.” Oswald stated, still breathing heavily. Looking at him with despair in your eyes you replied “I…I don`t know anything, I already told you this.” Immediately Oswald darted out his tongue and licked your nipple again and simultaneously Victor started sucking on your clit making you wriggle and moan. Between his licks Oswald spoke. “Think really hard, my little dove, you must have heard something.” It was hard to think while the two men continued to give you this tortured pleasure, but concentrating you went deep inside your mind to find anything that could be of use to Oswald. 

Suddenly a memory popped up. “I…I remember something.” You said relieved. Both men stopped pleasuring you and stood up to listen to what you had to say. With flushed face you began to talk. “I heard a conversation between Galavan and Tabitha.” “Talking about what?” Oswald asked. “They talked about Tabitha going to see their “friend” at the port. At some warehouse.” Oswald smiled at you. “See, I knew you had some important information on your hands. We just needed to find it.” Looking at Victor he continued. “She has been a very good little dove, don`t you think so Victor?” Victor smirked at him. “Indeed she has.” “Well, how about we give her the reward she so truly deserves.” Oswald said devilish. Licking you lips in anticipation both of the men kneeled down again with wild desire written in their faces.  
“Oswald, I do believe it`s your time to taste her sweet nectar. Trust me, she taste delicious.” Victor said hoarsely.

Oswald fluttered his eyes and smiled coyly as he swapped place with Victor. His hands trembled when he laid them on your thighs. Oh, how he wished to be more experienced so he knew that he could please you. Seeing Oswald`s insecurity you began begging him again, knowing it would incite him. “Please Oswald, I want you. I need your touch.” You encourage him. With that he looked at you with desirable eyes and began slowly to kiss and lick his way up your legs “Mmm… that feels so good,” You spurred him on. Oswald`s nose were filled with your lovely scent as you now were soaking wet again. Hearing your delightful sounds and smelling your fragrance he couldn`t contain himself anymore. Repeating Victor`s earlier actions, he placed your legs over his shoulders, lifted your buttocks with his big hands and dived into your honey filled pussy. Chewing your lips you throw your head back moaning with little drops of sweat starting to form on your forehead. A flush creeped across your chest and a growing weight of blood flooded through your veins down to your swelling clit. 

“Ohh…my good, Oswald!” You cried out. The feeling Oswald was giving you was becoming too much as he licked and sucked away between your folds. A violent pleasure started tear through you and soon you wouldn`t be able to hold back any longer. There was only one more thing you needed to make you come. Gazing pleadingly at Victor, who hadn`t done anything yet only studying you with fixating eyes, you begged of him “Mmm…p…please Victor. I…I need your touch to.” Victor gaped at you for a second and then forcefully attacked your breasts and started sucking on your nipples. He flicked his tongue over them once before lifting his head. Feeling the warm, wet scrape of his teeth on your collarbone made you gasp in surprise. With the attention this two men gave you it wasn`t long before you felt a recognizable feeling build up in your stomach. Oswald eagerly sucked and lapped between your legs and Victor pampered your breasts with licks, sucks and bites. You were so fucking close now! “I…I`m gonna come!” You screamed. At those words the boys picked up their pace and that was it! Threads of pleasure slid down your legs, into every toe...it suffused you, carried you and lifted you...With arched back you came on Oswald`s tongue, and he held close as your body bucked and jumped. You cried out, their name like candy on your lips. ”Oswald!...Victor!” As you calmed, Oswald lingered over the swell of you and licked all the way down to your inner thighs. He looked up at you with satisfaction in his eyes and his raven hair all pointy and messed up.

 

When you had ridden out the wave of your orgasm you sat there panting, wondering how the hell you ended up like this. But oh, how glad you were that you did! Oswald leaned back on his knees, panting and gawking at you. Victor on the other hand was standing up and looked calmly at you, already in control. Although the fact that you could see the bulge between his legs. He picked up his knife and cut of the rope to your still tied up hands. He picked up your panties and skirt and gave them to you. Your shirt and bra were still hanging torn apart on your upper body.  
“You are free to go now.” Oswald said, his voice still a bit shaky. He was now standing up next to Victor. Peeking down at him you could see his bulge pressing on his pants. A marvelous idea formed in your mind. With a seductive smile you said. “Well, it looks like you two have a little bit of trouble on your hands. Or should I say in your pants?” A blush spread on Oswald`s face and he shifted his legs uncomfortably. “Well…I…” he stumbled, smiled shyly and looked down on the floor. Victor on the other hand, fixated his eyes on you and grinned back. “Maybe I can be off assistance?” You said cockily. 

Taking of the ripped shirt and bra you walked passed them in all your glorious nakedness to lie down on the bed that stood against the wall. Laying on your back you spread your legs with a sultry gaze in your eyes inviting them to join you. Oswald gawked at you and Victor had a big smirk on his lips. Victor was the first to except your invitation and prowled towards you as if you were his pray. Oswald soon gained his courage, wanting nothing more than too drive his pulsating cock into your wet pussy. He were going to make you come, to make you squirm and shiver under his touch, making you beg for more until you came undone underneath him. You could feel the tingling sensation return between your legs when your boys approach the bed with a greedy hunger in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald and Victor stripped out of their clothes while they were walking towards you laying on the bed. Victor graceful like a cat and Oswald nervously and stumbling. Standing on the foot of the bed they were down to their briefs. Biting your lips you took in the sight of their bodies. Oswald`s pale, slim yet lean body and Victor`s bigger toned one. When they took of their briefs you gasped and felt your pussy twitch in ache. Their hard pulsating cocks stood erected out at you and you licked your lips seeing how big they were. Oswald`s long and thick and Victor`s thinner but Oh so much longer. “God, you are beautiful.” Oswald murmured. They slowly crawled over the bed to lie on each side of you. You let out a moan when Oswald`s hand slowly caressed its way up your thigh and lightly grazed against your wet pussy. He bit down on your collarbone which made you groan and tug at his hair. “Kiss me Oswald.” You whispered. Oswald looked keenly into your eyes before he gently brushed his lips against yours barely touching them, feeling his warm breath against your own. You liked his lips to beg for entrance and with a growl he opened his mouth eager to let you in. Your tongues swirled together and you teasingly bit down on his lip making him grunt. On your other side Victor devoted himself to sucking and biting on your nipples and you moaned into Oswald`s mouth. Oswald grinned. “Does that feel good, my little dove? When Victor is sucking and biting your hard nipples?” You cried out. “Ohh, God yes!” Oswald locked his mouth on yours again to devour your cries before he started tugging on your earlobe. You yelped at his action before you purred by the sensation. Turning to look at Victor you interrupted his attention on your breasts by grasping his chin and lifting it up so you could look into his dark dilated eyes. With Victor you knew no words were necessary, he understood immediately what you wanted. If Oswald was careful and gentle, Victor was forceful and fierce. He charged at your mouth and forced his tongue between your lips making you gasp for air. He kisses you hard and mercilessly leaving you dripping wet with desire. “Please, I need you now.” You breathed.  
“Such an eager little girl you are. Isn`t she?” Victor chuckled. Oswald chuckled back. “Indeed she is.” He teased before assaulting your breast with his mouth. Victor started stroking his hand down your other breast and gently grazing his fingers over your belly and hips. The sensation to unbearable, yearning for them to just fuck you already! Suddenly Victor shoved his hand between your legs cupping your pussy and automatically you bucked your hips and moaned. “More…please I need more.” Victor was more than willingly to oblige since he wanted no more than to feel his fingers drive into your wetness. He pushed one finger inside of you and started slowly moving back and forth. Now breathing heavily and panting you cried out only to be muffled by Oswald`s mouth. He let go and you pleaded almost screaming. “More… More!” Victor growled and then pushed a second then a third finger inside, curled them and moved in a ferocious speed hitting that sweet spot making your body quiver hard. Oswald moved his hand down and rubbed you clit with his slender fingers. “Oh fuck, oh Jesus, fuck yes…fucking Christ. I´m gonna cum.” You cried you. Feeling your pussy contracted you knew you were getting close. They were grunting and moaning continuing to finger fuck you mercilessly while biting on each side of your neck marking you as theirs. “Yeah, cum for us little girl.” Victor murmured. You thrusted against their hands and soon you felt that familiar flash of heat followed by another and another as they hit your secret spot over and over again. Your walls continued to clamp down on Victor`s fingers as you started to come down from your orgasm and you could help the noise that escaped your throat.  
Feeling Oswald`s and Victor`s throbbing hard cocks against your hips you knew that they couldn`t take much more. “I do believe it`s your time now.” You purred after calming down from you high. You reached down and ran your fists along the length of their erection making them groan. You did it again and again increasing your pace then stopped to flip your thumb over the heads removing the precum that started to form. “Fuck…S…stop. You need to stop.” Oswald begged. “I…i can`t hold back much longer and I wanna cum inside of you.” Smiling you let go of him and he positioned himself between your legs. Looking a little nervous he grabbed his cock and stroked against your pussy. He looked up at you as if he asked for permission and you nodded. “I want you inside of me.” You encourage. That was all he needed to plunge his cock inside your wet pussy with ease. He didn`t wait for you to adjust and you cried out both in pain and pleasure. “Fuck, you are so tight.”  
Setting a steady rhythm he thrusted his hips against yours and you hooked your legs around his waist to meet his every thrust. Not forgetting about Victor you turned your head to him and looked at his hard dick licking your lips. He smirked knowing exactly what you wanted. He placed himself up by your head, grabbed his dick and grazed along your lips. You darted out your tongue to flick it over the head. Then you took all of him inside your mouth making Victor groan and throw his head back. You started sucking hard and bobbing your head up and down. “Ahh…Yeah, that`s it. Just like that. Such a good girl.” Victor grabbed the back of your head tightly and forcefully tugged your hair holding it making you meet his every thrust. He hit you deep back in the throat, you gaged a little but didn`t stop sucking. Instead you increased the suction and soon you could feel his cock twitch knowing he was near. You grabbed the bas of his cock, sealed your lips around the upper half and sucked firmly. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” You locked eyes with him not taking away your gaze once while you sucked him making your lips swollen. He grunted while his cock twitched repeatedly and pumped his load in your mouth. You swallowed rapidly and didn´t let a single drop got to waste. You let go with a pop and licked your lips smiling wickedly at him. He smiled back and leaned back on the headboard panting. Now you could have all of t your attention on Oswald.  
While you were concentrating on blowing Victor off, Oswald continued to thrust inside of you, looking hypnotized at your mouth around Victor`s cock. He never thought it could be so arousing to watch another man getting sucked off. Seeing your hungry mouth devour every single drop Victor ha to offer made him thrust harder inside your warmth. Now that you were finished he leaned down to suck on your nipples while continuing to thrust inside you. You dug your nails into his shoulders making him grunt. Oswald started slamming his hips harder against yours but soon his movements became more erratic and you now he was close. “Come for me Oswald.” You whispered in his ear. That was all it took for him to cum.”Ohh…Fuck.” He pounded one more time and shot his load inside of you. He collapsed beside you with one arm around your waist and you both lay their panting. Victor came to lay by your side and stroked your hair and you giggled. “Why are you laughing?” He asked. You looked joyfully at him. “Well, who could have thought this morning that the three of us would end up here together, like this and with you Victor, stroking my hair so lovingly.” Both Victor and Oswald laughed softly and then you lay there together falling asleep in each other’s arms. Oswald spooning and nuzzling your neck and you with your head on Victor`s chest and arm around his waist.  
***  
Standing in front of the stove in the small kitchen of the apartment you made pancakes for breakfast. Waking up in the arms of Oswald and Victor the morning after you sneaked up from the bed and decided to surprise them by making breakfast. Since your clothes were all torn apart, “Damn Oswald,” You giggled, you took on Oswald`s white shirt instead. Scrambling around in the kitchen you were in luck. At least this apartment had some provisions and you found some eggs, milk and flour. While the pancakes were frying you set the table and you even found some maple syrup for the pancakes. Hearing a throat clear you turned around seeing your boys standing there in their briefs. Oswald`s hair were all pointy and you couldn`t help but smirk a little. It looked so damn cute. The both had an annoyed look in their eyes. “Good morning. Slept well?” You asked. “Well, I woke up from the smell of your cooking and found Oswald here all cuddling up against me.” Victor said sternly and stared angry at Oswald who shot an angry gaze back at him. “Since I was sleeping I didn`t know it was you.” He gritted. “Yeah, whatever.” Victor replied. “I really don`t wanna sleep in the same bed as Oswald unless you are between us.” You smiled playfully. “Well, I thought you would be needing breakfast to boost up your energy after last night.” A blush started creeping up on Oswald`s face and Victor smirked. “That is true.” He stated. Then he walked up to you, cupped your cheeks and kissed you deeply making your knees all wobbly and you gasped for air. Oswald felt a rage build up inside of him seeing Victor being able to make you melt like that in his arms.  
All of the sudden you felt lips on your neck when Oswald started kissing and biting you. The feeling of being between these two men who kisses you with such passion made you wet again. You felt Oswald`s hands sneaking up under the shirt, caressing your belly and up to cup your breasts. He gently massaged them and it was so different from the other night. Then they had been wild with desire and almost possessing you. Now they were so soft and loving in their touch and God! How you loved both sides of them. “Mmm…H…how about that breakfast, Hu?” You shuddered. They stopped and Victor leaned his forehead against yours and pecked your nose. “Of course.” He said softly. Oswald kissed your cheek from behind and then they sat down at the table and you served them pancakes before sitting down yourself. After a moment eating in silent you asked. “So, what are you doing today?” They looked at each other before Oswald spoke. “I think it`s for the best if you don`t have any knowledge about our business. Just know that the information you gave will be helpful to me.” You looked at him and then nodded. You knew better then to argue with him. “And you can`t work for Galavan anymore. It`s too risky. I will take care of you now.” Victor looked firmly at Oswald “We will take care of you.” You looked down on your hands and smiled shyly. “Ok.” Was all you could say feeling a bit overwhelmed by having two men caring for you this way. Oswald looked back at Victor. “Well since it looks like we both want you I guess we just have to share you.” Knowing it was nothing he could do to make Victor leave. Those words made you gasp a little and butterflies to twirl in your stomach. You got up from the chair to clear away your plate. Standing by the sideboard you got another wicked idea from the words Oswald said. “Share.” Turning around you asked them with a cheeky smile. “Are you guys full yet?” Oswald smiled at you and cocked his head to the side. “Yes thank you very much___. It was delicious.”  
“Well, that is too bad. Since I have something more in store for you.” Oswald`s smile broaden and Victor looked curiously at you, knowing something was up. “I guess a can fit something more in my stomach.” Oswald replied. You chuckled. “Well this will not go exactly to your stomach but at least in your mouth.” Now Victor had a big grin on his lips and poor Oswald just looked very confused. “W…what do you mean?” Giggling you hopped on to the table, laid on your back and ripped open the shirt making your breasts bounce out. Oswald gasped and Victor chuckled. “Now that is a breakfast of my taste!” Biting your lips you replied. “How about we sweeten it up a bit?” You reached for the maple syrup and poured it all over your breasts. Both men grunted at your action and without hesitation the started licking the syrup of your breasts. Holding on the back of their heads you moaned when the nibbled on your harden nipples. When they had licked off all the syrup the looked satisfied up at you. With a devilish smile you asked. “Want more?” Now you reached down to your legs and took of your panties. Then you took the syrup bottle and poured it over your now throbbing wet pussy. Oswald and Victor grunted, licked their lips and looked at each other. “How about we share this one, I`m quiet full.” Victor husked. You gasped at his words and Oswald grinned back at him. They got up to crouch down between your legs and you panted looking aroused at them. They grabbed each of your legs to hold them down, making it almost impossible for you to move and went down on you. When you felt both of their tongues on you licking your pussy clean you bit down on your fist, the sensation of the two men at the same time too much to handle. Oswald stopped for a moment. “No! We want to hear your sounds. And look at us the whole time.” he said firmly. Licking your lips you looked at the two men between your legs and it was such an arousing sight that a gush of pleasures flooded through you down to your pussy that started clenching uncontrollably. Moaning and staring at Oswald and Victor you came hard on their mouths. Grinning and licking their lips they lifted their heads from their position between your legs. Still panting you said. “I want you inside me.” Victor grinned. “Well, I guess it`s my turn to fill your pussy this time.” With a longing in your eyes you sat up and whispered in his ear. “No, I want both of you inside me. At the same time” He stared at you knowing all too well want you meant and he felt his semi hard cock twitch and rise to its full erected state. “Oswald. Lay down on the floor on your back.” He grunted still looking lustfully at you. Oswald looked puzzled at him. “W…what? Why?” Victor turned his head at Oswald and stared intently at him. “NOW! He yield making both you and Oswald jerk. Oswald stared angry at Victor with pursed lips. Victor gave a black stare back at him. “Please?” Under normal circumstances Oswald would never tolerate such outbursts and disrespect but this was certainly no normal situation. Oswald obliged and laid down on his back. Victor turned to you. “Now, sit on his cock and ride him hard” Turned on by Victor`s domination you smiled wickedly and did as he said. Gliding down on Oswald`s now rock hard cock you gasped and started slowly riding him. Oswald moaned and placed his hands on your hips too guide you up and down, meeting your every thrust. “Now I need you to bend forward.” Victor whispered in your ear. You obeyed and leaned down on Oswald`s chest. “Now little girl. I need to prepare you for me, so I’m going to start with something smaller. Okay?” You were panting so hard with lust right now that all you could do was nod at him. Victor took his hand between your legs and lubricated his fingers with your arousal. Victor started to circle and tease your tight hole before he pushed one finger inside you. Moaning from the invasion he rubbed your back and waited for you to relax before he started to move his finger in and out. Then he added a second finger making you shudder and tightened around his fingers and Victor felt his cock twitch. He removed his fingers and positioned himself behind you straddling you both. You quivered in anticipation and groaned. “Oh god Victor. Please, fuck my ass!” Oswald stared up in your eyes and his grip on your hips tightened. He gently kept you still while Victor slowly teased your hole with the tip of his cock. Then you cried out when Victor ever so slowly slid his throbbing cock into you. You could feel both men inside you, slowly, as you rocked back and forth. You were so deeply filled that you barely understood what was happening. The only thing you were aware of was the male bodies on either side of you, front and back, grasping and holding you, seizing you, surrounding you with their bodies and smell and sweat.  
“Oh my god, please, fuck me deeper.” You managed to whisper, your breath shuddered, struggled to pronounce each word clearly. They were growling, pumping into you deeper and deeper, and filled you totally. Rising your upper body you put your arms around Victor`s neck and arched your back. Oswald looked mesmerized at your beautiful ecstatic face and felt you tighten around him and knew you were close. He grabbed your breasts and hold them while you almost screamed. “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum.” You could feel their flesh throbbing within you. “Then cum for us, my little dove.” Oswald husked. As you cried in ecstasy, finally achieving full release and losing all sense of yourself deep, your toes curled and your holes clenched around their cocks. At the same time both men inside you released themselves too, and were brought to a shuddering climax, their cocks swollen inside you until you could barely handle it. You felt the hot, fluid jetting into you, each of the two men made you shudder with pleasure each time they spurted, their cocks still squeezing hard into you. Almost immediately afterwards you felt their cum dripping out of you and flow down your legs. “Good little girl.” Victor growled and Oswald smiled up at you with heavy eyelids. “My dove, you are truly wonderful.” Oswald said before the three of you collapsed on the floor, panting and staring up on the roof. From that moment right there you knew you were totally and utterly addicted.


End file.
